Oups j'ai recommencé
by Coljayjay
Summary: CHALLENGE. Encore un oubli...


_**Allez une petite dernière vue que j'ai oublié hier... Du coup vous êtes gagnantes, 2 lectures pour le prix d'une!**_

 _ **PoiPoiPoiPoiPoiPoiPoiPoi**_

John n'arrêtait pas de rire.

-"Harold..."

Un énième bruit sourd claqua derrière eux, sous l'assaut du petit homme à lunettes qui avait décidé de montrer que lui aussi avait de la force. John sentit les mains de son partenaire le maintenir contre le bois des étagères de la bibliothèque.

-" Tu pensais vraiment avoir le monopole de la masculinité John?"

-" Je n'ai jamais rien insinué juste que..."

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'Harold l'embrassa passionnément faisant gémir son partenaire. Il se recula et à nouveau John rit en entendant un autre livre tomber de l'étagère.

-" Tu vas devoir refaire ta classification si tu continue à me brutaliser comme ça."

-" La faute à qui vraiment?"

John sourit en repensant à la situation quelques minutes plus tôt. Harold était sur une échelle, rangeant chaque livres que lui tendait John. Et chaque fois que Reese levait les yeux il avait une vue imprenable sur la silhouette de son compagnon. Dans un moment d'égarement il avait fait descendre Finch et l'avait avidement embrassé, enflammant ainsi son partenaire. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'Harold aussi avait envie de lui.

-" La tienne bien évidement, tu me mets ton joli petit cul sous le nez depuis tout à l'heure."

Harold se recula pour lui lancer un regard choqué.

-" Monsieur Reese, quelle vulgarité! Qu'est-ce que j'avais dit à ce sujet?"

John sourit et embrassa le cou du millionnaire.

-" Oups, j'ai recommencé."

-" Depuis quelque jours j'ai le sentiment que tu te laisses un peu aller."

John détacha la cravate d'Harold et au lieu de la laisser tomber sur le sol, il la posa autour de son cou, seul accessoire contre son torse nu. Il détacha les boutons de chemise de Finch et au passage de son veston, tout en continuant à lui dévorer le cou.

-" C'est ma version 1.0. J'ai peut-être besoin que tu me fasses une mise à jour, la dernière date d'il y a trois jours..."

Lui dit-il tout en faisant glisser la chemise et le veston. Il les laissa autour des poignets de l'informaticien, l'empêchant ainsi de se servir de ses mains. Mais aujourd'hui Harold avait décidé d'avoir le dessus sur lui. Il avança et plaqua son corps contre celui de John le faisant à nouveau reculer et faisant tomber un autre livre. Il profita de l'effet de surprise pour embrasser son partenaire. L'échange devenait brulant quand ils entendirent au loin une voix féminine.

-" Non, ils ne sont pas là... j'en sais rien ma chérie..."

Lorsqu'Harold reconnut la voix de Root il s'écarta de John, le visage rouge et les yeux écarquillés. John posa rapidement sa main sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de parler, comprenant qu'il valait mieux que l'ex hackeuse ne sache pas ce qu'ils faisaient.

-" Je t'ai dit que j'en avais pour cinq minutes! Poses ce sandwich tout de suite...c'est pas parce que je suis au téléphone que je n'entends pas le bruit du papier. Je te connais par cœur..."

John se demandait ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire là. Ils avaient fait en sorte de ne pas être dérangé de la journée, voulant un temps pour eux. Mais visiblement Root en avait encore décidé autrement.

-" Je pose ça et j'arrive et on pourra manger ensemble..."

Reese n'avait pas envie qu'elle les découvre, lui juste en pantalon, torse nu, avec la cravate d'Harold autour du cou, et ce dernier sa chemise et veston autour de ses poignets, les mains dans le dos. Mais il avait envie de jouer de la situation, pour se venger de l'assaut de Finch. Il passa à l'attaque en laissant son autre main glisser sur le torse de l'ex reclus qui lui lança un regard assassin. Il retira son autre main de sa bouche pour y mettre ses lèvres et ainsi pouvoir le bloquer et l'empêcher de s'échapper. Il glissa sa main dangereusement contre son pantalon et entreprit d'ouvrir la fermeture éclair. Finch se mit à gigoter, lui faisant comprendre d'arrêter. Ce qui accentua encore plus l'envie de l'homme au costume.

Pendant ce temps Root arriva prés de l'ordinateur.

-" C'est bizarre quand même qu'ils ne soient pas là...tu crois?...Je sais bien qu'Harold joue avec les boules de John!"

John entendit les mots de l'ex hackeuse et s'arrêta brusquement, cette fois-ci choqué. Si les yeux de Finch avaient pu sortir, ils l'auraient fait.

-" Je sais tout ma belle, tu devrais le savoir...non... mais je l'ai vu faire la semaine dernière... mais si je te l'ai dit, sinon je n'aurais pas eu cette idée!"

Harold et John se regardèrent soudain inquiet. Etait-il possible que Root les ait vu faire l'amour? Reese haussa les épaules devant l'air déconfit de son compagnon, lui signifiant qu'il ne comprenait pas du tout à quel moment cela avait pu se passer.

-"Bon, de tout façon c'est pas grave. Il va pouvoir jouer avec les siennes maintenant..."

John leva un sourcil interrogateur à Harold. "Jouer avec les siennes"? Que voulait-elle insinuer? Le millionnaire ferma les yeux et secoua la tête. Cette situation était particulièrement embarrassante. Ils entendirent les pas de la jeune femme.

" Voilà, c'est bon, j'arrive... tiens...c'est bizarre ces bouquins par terre."

Les deux hommes se regardèrent prit de panique. Si Root venait à continuer dans l'allée, elle allait tomber sur eux. Ils entendirent l'ex hackeuse se rapprocher dangereusement. John attrapa la chemise et le veston d'Harold et les lui remit en place, boutonnant à la hâte les vêtements.

-" Je sais pas Sameen, si Harold voit ça, il va avoir une attaque... on dirait que toute une étagère s'est effondrée..."

Les pas se firent plus bruyants, elle n'était pas loin d'eux. John chercha du regard sa chemise.

-"Oh tu as raison, c'est son problème. Je suis sure que le grand ténébreux sera ravie de lui refaire l'inventaire..."

Ils entendirent Root rire et partir. Les deux hommes furent soulager.

-" On a eu chaud!" Dit Reese.

-" J'ai tout de même un doute qu'elle n'ait pas su dès le départ que nous étions là."

John se baissa pour ramasser sa chemise.

-" Tu crois?"

Harold attrapa la cravate et attira John pour un petit baiser avant de laisser coulisser l'accessoire le long du cou de son amant et de la refixer sur son propre cou.

-" Tu n'as pas trouvé sa conversation...(il se mit à rougir violement) étrange."

-" Arrêtes de rougir comme ça ou je te déshabille à nouveau!"

Harold roula des yeux. Il remit sa cravate dans son veston, attrapa ses lunettes et les nettoya avec son mouchoir de poche. John l'attrapa par la taille pour l'attirer contre lui.

-" Je n'arrive pas à me décider."

-" Sur?"

-" Si je te préfère tout nu, avec ou sans lunettes."

Pensant déstabiliser comme d'habitude Finch, John ne s'attendit absolument pas à la réplique d'Harold qui l'attira par un pant de chemise pour l'embrasser.

-" Je n'ai pas eu à réfléchir bien longtemps te concernant. J'ai trouvé ce que je qualifie de "costume coquin" qui a tendance à m'embraser plus rapidement que les autres."

John souleva un sourcil complètement surpris et curieux. L'informaticien était pourtant très réservé sur ce genre de déclaration. Finch en profita pour s'extirper de l'homme au costume et se dirigea vers son système. Curieux de savoir pourquoi l'ex hackeuse était venue. Il sourit en entendant les pas rapide de son compagnon qui lui devait être curieux pour autre chose.

Harold s'approcha de son bureau et fronça les sourcils en voyant un petit paquet trôner en plein milieu.

-" Qu'est-ce qu'elle manigance encore?"

-" C'est quoi alors ce costume?"

Finch sourit de plus belle en faisant mine de ne pas avoir entendu la question de son compagnon. Il s'approcha et vit sur le paquet son prénom marqué en jolie lettrine. Pourquoi ce cadeau? Il l'attrapa et comprit immédiatement la conversation entre Shaw et Root en sentant le poids du cadeau. Il se tourna vers John qui sembla enfin s'intéresser au paquet.

-" C'est quoi?"

-" Des boules."

Lui dit tout simplement Harold en souriant et en lui tendant le cadeau. Dès que John l'eut entre les doigts il se mit à rire, comprenant lui aussi ce dont parlait Root.

-" C'était ces boules là alors."

-" Des boules de santé oui."

Reese ouvrit le paquet et ouvrit le coffret révélant deux superbes boules chinoise. Le visage de l'homme au costume se para immédiatement d'un sourire taquin.

-" Alors comme ça Harold, tu joues avec mes boules?"

-" John!"

-" Je te prête toutes les boules que tu veux si tu me dis pour le costume coquin?"

Harold leva les yeux au ciel et sourit.

-" Trois jours sans me voir et tu es intenable."

-" Ca n'avait pas l'air de te déranger tout à l'heure."

Lui fit il avec un clin d'œil, en l'enlaçant.

-" Alors?"

-" Juste une cravate."

Les yeux de John s'illuminèrent. Il se détacha et s'assit devant l'ordinateur en tapant rapidement.

-" Qu'est ce que tu fais?" demanda Finch.

-" Je commande des cravates!"


End file.
